Kazekage no ai
by chtite-Belette
Summary: Gaara est de retour à Suna, il est déposséder de Shukaku, et puis un jour il sauve quelqu’un
1. Chapter 1

**Kazekage no ai**

**Disclamer : ces personnages appartiennent encor et comme toujours à Kishimoto-sama**

**Résumer : Gaara est de retour à Suna, il est déposséder de Shukaku, et puis un jour il sauve quelqu'un**

**En italique entre ce sont les pensée des persos**

**Pairing: Gaara/Matsuri (non C pas un perso inventer elle apparait au épisode 17 et 31 de shippuuden et dans le tome 31)**

Chapitre1 :

Gaara était à son bureau, il remplissait, comme l'exigeait sa fonction, de nombreux et interminables dossiers et signait de tous aussi nombreux rapports de mission. Quand le énième rapport arriva il se leva tranquillement de sa chaise et sortit par la fenêtre afin que personne ne s'aperçoive qu'il prenait une pause. Il déambulait le long des rues quand il vit au loin une chose informe allonger par terre, en s'approchant il vit que c'était une jeune fille, d'ailleurs il l'avait déjà vu elle faisait partie du groupe que commandait Temari. Elle était inconsciente il décida donc de la ramener chez lui comme il ne savait pas où elle habitait et il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser là, si quelqu'un s'apercevait qu'il avait abandonné un de ces ninjas au coin d'une rue il perdrait certainement son poste et sa il ne le voulait pas lui qui avait fait tant d'effort pour arriver jusque là afin tout le monde le reconnaisse comme un être humain et pas comme un monstre.

Il la déposa délicatement sur le canapé et alla chercher un linge qu'il mouilla et mis sur le front de la belle endormie.

Alor qu'il était en train de remplacer le linge, elle se réveilla et en réalisant qu'elle se trouvait juste en dessous de Gaara elle piqua un fard. Il se décala :

-Alors sa y est vous êtes enfin réveiller _mais c'est quoi son nom déja j'la connait sa j'en suis sur mais d'où..._

-Gaara-sama, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici, et où suis-je

-euh, je vous ai trouvé évanouie au coin d'une rue alors je vous ai emmené chez moi le temps que vous repreniez connaissance…euh désolé mais votre nom c'est…

-Oh…euh…Matsuri…mon nom c'est Matsuri _Oh non il a déjà oublier qui j'étais!!!_

-Alors Matsuri-San je pourrais savoir ce qui vous est arrivé, comment sa ce fait que je vous ai trouvé inconsciente dans la rue.

-ben en réalité je sais pas trop, je revenais de mission et puis rien le trou noir je me souviens de rien.

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave le principal c'est que vous allier bien, je vais vous raccompagner chez vous il se fait tard.

En effet le soleil se couchait déjà.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas la peine, ne vous déranger pas pour moi Gaara-sama je peux rentrer toute seule, je vais bien.

-Pas question et si il vous arrivait encore quelque chose je suis responsable de vous maintenant, Matsuri rougit fortement en entendant cette remarque, laisser au moins un anbu vous escorter je serai plus rassurer.

-Bien, mais seulement pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas de soucis.

Gaara siffla, et un anbu arriva presque instantanément :

-Raccompagner cette jeune fille chez elle s'il vous plaît.


	2. Chapter 2

**voilà le deuxiéme chapitre, j'espére qu'il va vous plaire je suis désolée d'avance pour les fautes mais moi et l'orthographe sa fait 36840,**

**et que les infos que j'ai trouver sur Matsuri je les ai trouvées sur mais c'est possible que je soit OOC même beaucoup parce que j'ai pas trop d'idée sur son caractére et pour celui de Gaara ben vu qu'il est plus sensé être psychopathe j'essaye d'imaginé ce que sa donnerai**

Chapitre 2 :

Quand les ninjas furent partit, Matsuri fila dans sa chambre, s'allongeât sur son lit en serrant un coussin et se mi à crier :

-KYAAAA, Gaara-sama m'a sauvée !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara, lui, retourna finir son travail puis rentra chez lui. Il repensait à cette fille un peu bizarre qu'il avait trouvée dans la rue.

Le lendemain tout le monde repris le court de sa vie, et après tout c'était bien normal rien de spécial ne c'était passé.

A partir de ce jour Gaara fit chaque jour un tour en ville avant de renter chez lui.

Un jour pendant sa promenade alors qu'il passait à travers le parc une voix l'appela :

-Gaara-sama…Gaara-sama…attendez-moi

-Ah, Matsuri-san c'est toi, dit-il en se retournant, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben je rentre de mission et comme vous n'étiez plus à votre bureau Temari-senchô nous a dit de rentrer (NDLA : senchôcapitaine)

-Oh, je vois donc tu habite par ici dans ce cas laisse moi te raccompagner.

-Comme vous voulez.

Ils se mirent en route, comme ils n'avaient rien à ce dirent ils marchèrent en silence, en écoutant simplement le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol.

-Voilà nous y sommes, merci beaucoup

-Oh…euh pas de quoi, bon je te revois demain

-Oui, dit-elle en baissant la tête

Alors que Gaara s'éloignait, elle le rappela et alors qu'il ce retournait pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui dira elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

-C'est pour vous remercier pour l'autre jour, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa maison _J'ai osé…j'ai osé...j'ai osé…KYAAA j'vais m'évanouir_

-…Ce …Ce… n'est…rien

Il s'en rendit compte alors qu'il rendrait chez lui : il avait les joues en feu, le cœur qui battait a mille à l'heure et les jambes dans le coton. Il pensa qu'il était malade alors après avoir mangé il partit se coucher. Quand il fut calme il pensa somnoler (NDLA : même si il est déposséder de Shukaku, il ne peut toujours pas dormir correctement) mais se fut impossible dés qu'il fermait les yeux Matsuri apparaissait derrière ses paupières

Le lendemain des les premières heures d'ouvertures de son bureau, il reçut la visite de Temari qui venait faire son rapport. Temari commença à parler mais il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, il détournait sans cesse les yeux dés que son regard croisait celui de Matsuri. Et Temari le remarqua :

-BON, ALORS TU M'ECOUTE OU PAS

-oui…oui je t'écoutais, pose ton rapport ici je lirais le reste plus tard

-Bien, allez-y j'arrive, ajouta t-elle à l'adresse des autres ninjas.

Quand ils furent sortit elle poursuivit :

-Bon, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrives

Temari et Gaara se faisaient face :

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Me prend pas pour une c, je sur qui ce passe un truc alors dit moi de toute façon je te lâcherais pas

-Et tu crois que c'est sa qui va me faire parler.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit :

-Temari-senchô, on vous attend.

-J'arrive, je fini cette conversation tu permets Matsuri, ne t'en fais pas sa ne prendra pas longtemps juste le temps d'éclaircir un ou deux truc aller m'attendre au resto on l'a bien mérité après tout.

Puis elle se tourna vers son frère quand la porte fut close :

-Alors…pourquoi tu es tout rouge ? Oh j'y suis…C'est donc ça…

-« c'est ça » quoi YA RIEN OK ?

-Mais oui…mais oui bon j'y vais. Au faite fonce ta toute tes chances tu sais.

-VA VOIR NARA ET LACHE MOI.

Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait elle ne revint pas sur ces pas.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait compris que lui ne savait pas_. T'en pis je devrais le découvrir par moi-même_

Le soir alors qu'il faisait une pause dans le parc Matsuri arriva. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et ce n'était pas dans son habitude de fuir alors il resta là, il la laissa s'asseoir à côté de lui, la nuit couvrait la couleur de ses joues.

-La nuit est belle n'est ce pas ?

-Oui…réussi t-il à répondre, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

-J'aime bien regarder les étoiles.

-Oh

Ils restèrent assis en silence, appréciant la douceur de la nuit et la présence de la personne qui était cher à leur cœur.

_

* * *

__la suite bientôt j'espére je lai pas encor écrite va falloir que j'me bouge mais je vous promet des révélations surprenantes_


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila encore un chapitre, j'espére qu'il va vous plaire et surtout gomen pour les fautes que j'ai faites**

**Bonne lecture**

Matsuri était rentrée chez elle après être resté quelque temps auprès du Kazekage de son village à admirer les étoiles.

Elle était allongée sur son lit et repensait au passé :

Il y a déjà quelques années qu'elle connaissait Gaara, elle l'avait rencontré lors de l'ouverture de l'école d'arme de Suna. Alors que Temari expliquait à tous les jeunes élèves de l'académie en quoi consistait le but de ce cours, elle avait demander tout simplement a quoi cela servait d'utiliser les armes ,qui pour elle ne servait qu'à apporter la mort, c'est là que Gaara avait voulu dire quelque chose que finalement il n'arriva pas a exprimer.

Lorsque le moment fut venus de choisir un instructeur tout le monde avait préféré choisir soit Temari soit Kankuro qui paraissaient bien moins effrayant que leur jeune frère.

Mais elle sans savoir pourquoi elle le choisit lui, c'était donc sa seule élève. Elle avait peur des armes depuis que ses parents avaient été tués sous ses yeux alors il avait lui-même choisit l'arme qui lui conviendrait le mieux parmi celle qui restaient et il lui enseignât le maniement du jouhyou. Pas longtemps après le Shitenshounin, un groupe de 4 ninjas du village de Takumi, avait lancé un ultimatum soit Gaara acceptait de ce battre contre eux soit ils tueraient un à un les proche du jeune ninja. Ce groupe avait pour ambition du ressusciter Seimei : le fondateur de leur village afin de détruire les cinq villages principaux et ainsi se venger du mal qu'il leur avait fait. Pour ce faire ils avaient besoin du chakra de Shukaku, et ils avaient enlevé Matsuri pour bien faire comprendre qu'ils ne reculeraient devant rien.

Grâce à l'aide des ninjas de konoha, Suna avait réussi à vaincre ce groupe de Terroriste et libérer Matsuri. Pendant le combat Gaara avait été posséder par l'esprit de Shukaku mais grâce à sa volonté il pu se dégager de son influence, et ainsi il avait battu Seimei. Naruto avait fait comprendre à Matsuri que les armes peuvent aussi servirent à protéger les gens qui nous son cher. Elle repartit à Suna avec les trois du sable. Elle n'avait pas revu Gaara, jusqu'à il y a peu, et c'était concentrée sur son entraînement se jurant de devenir plus forte pour un jour pouvoir lui renvoyé l'ascenseur.

Elle était devenue chuunin en peu de temps et avait été affecté à l'équipe de Temari, mais quand Gaara avait été enlevé par l'Akatsuki elle avait encore une fois été inutile. Même si Gaara ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, elle se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui. Il lui avait bien dit que c'était le devoir d'un ninja de protéger les personnes auxquels il tient mais elle n'en avait pas été capable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De son côté Gaara, était resté encore un peut dans ce parc qu'il aimait tant avant de rentrer, d'ailleurs il était sur le chemin du retour.

Il laissait vagabonder ses pensées qui se tournaient inexplicablement vers Matsuri depuis quelque temps. Il la trouvait un peu bizarre cette fille mais il éprouvait une certaine sympathie à son égard. Il avait l'impression de la connaître mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, il avait remarqué depuis son retour a Suna que certains de ses souvenirs avait disparut surtout en ce qui concernait Shukaku.

C'était décider il irait poser la question a son frère parce que Temari allait encore en faire toute une histoire. Depuis qu'elle était rentré de l'examen des Chuunins de Konoha, elle le couvait un peu trop, c'était toujours comme sa dés qu'elle n'était plus accompagné de sa tête d'ananas, elle se mettait a joué à la maman.

Il arrivait enfin chez lui, tant mieux il était crevé, _les gens ne se doute pas a quel point c'est crevant de lire des rapports de mission toute la journée_

Il s'assit tranquillement dans un fauteuil, alors qu'il commençait à somnoler son frère rentra a son tour, Kankuro qui n'était pas très silencieux lorsqu'il marchait fit se réveiller notre bel endormi :

-Kankuro, c'est toi ?

-Ah frangin t'es déjà rentré sa me surprend j'ai entendu dire que t'avais beaucoup de boulot ces temps-ci.

-Oui, mais j'me suis pas mal avancer et puis j'avais quelque chose à te demander.

-Oh là sa doit être super important alors toi qui demande un truc aux autres !!!

-En faite, je voulais savoir si tu connais une certaine Matsuri ?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Répond à ma question et après on verra si je réponds à la tienne.

-Ben y me semble que c'est une subordonnée de Temari.

-Ok, mais a part ça ?

-J'en sais rien moi, t'as qu'a lui demander à Temari elle en saura plus que moi

- Nan, je ne peux pas lui demander à elle, je suis sur que je connais cette fille mais impossible de me souvenir tout ce qui a un rapport de prés ou de loin avec une de mes possessions par Shukaku a disparut de ma mémoire, alors écoute moi bien je le dirai qu'une fois : aide-moi, dis moi ce que je veux savoir.

-Eh ben sa a l'air vraiment important pour toi, mais t'es marrant aussi, si au moins je savais a quoi elle ressemblait

-ben c'est une fille, elle à des cheveux brun clair qui lui vont a peu prés jusqu'ici, il fit un geste avec la main, elle des yeux noir très grand et doit avoir à peu prés mon âge, elle est très….jolie, ajouta t-il en rougissant

Kankuro possédant la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère n'avait rien remarqué du tout et il cherchait dans sa mémoire une fille correspondant à la description que lui avait faite son frère.

-A sa y est je vois de qui tu veux parler, et il lui racontât tout ce dont il se souvenait.

Quand il eut fini Gaara le remerciât brièvement et partit ce couché, il repensait a ce que son frère lui avait dit. Puis au milieu de la nuit une image sortit de nulle part s'imposa à son esprit : Il se vit faisant face à Matsuri, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le regard de la jeune fille un mélange de crainte et de profond respect

Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi elle l'avait choisit lui comme instructeur alors que tout le monde voyait en lui une arme, un monstre.

Ne tenant plus, il se leva, et sortit doucement de sa chambre par la fenêtre.

_pourquoi, pourquoi moi et pas Temari ou Kankuro, je dois savoir __maintenant_

Il se fondit dans l'ombre de la nuit et gagna rapidement la demeure de Matsuri, il s'avait désormais qu'elle vivait seul puisque Kankuro lui avait rappelé que ces parent étaient mort.

Il atteignit la fenêtre de l'étage sans aucun mal et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il remarqua que le lit était vide, tant pis il attendrait là, il devait avoir une réponse, comprendre c'est tout ce qui importait, soudain une porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille vêtue d'une simple serviette entra en alluma la lumière, découvrant en même temps le visage du visiteur nocturne qui c'était invité chez elle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bone lecture**

Soudain une porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille vêtue d'une simple serviette entra en alluma la lumière, découvrant en même temps le visage du visiteur nocturne qui c'était invité chez elle.

-KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Gaara-sama mais qu'est-ce que ….vous faites là ???????????????

-Je…Euh…pardon…désolé…je ne pensais pas que…enfin …, bafouilla t-il avant de ce retourner, euh…tu pourrais me retrouver en bas…j'ai quelque chose à te demander

Puis il ressortit par la fenêtre qui avait servie à son intrusion.

_Merde mais qu'est ce que je fais moi, n'importe quoi, si quelqu'un m'a vu je suis pas du tout dedans. Je vois sa d'ici : « Le Kazekage s'introduit en pleine nuit dans l'appartement d'une jeune fille ». Non personne ne m'a vu c'est impossible._

_C'est foutu maintenant elle va penser que je suis un gros pervers, que je voulais profiter d'elle…_

_Oh et puis après qu'est ce que sa peut me faire ce qu'elle pense de moi, on s'en fout je ne suis pas la pour sa …_

En plein monologue intérieur, il n'avait pas entendu Matsuri sortir de chez elle.

-Euh…Gaara-sama vous vouliez me parler ?

Matsuri s'était habiller super rapidement et on pouvait voir que c'est cheveux étaient encore mouillé

-Oh…euh oui…on peut marcher si sa ne te dérange pas ?

-D'accord.

Ils avançaient d'un pas lent, sans but précis, juste pour ne pas rester immobile et éviter une certaine gêne.

-Euh…encore désolé pour tout à l'heure je ne pensais pas que…je voulais juste te poser une question qui me tourmente.

-allez-y

-Voilà, tu dois savoir que depuis que Shukaku m'a été retirer il me manque une partie de ma mémoire, de ce fait je ne me rappelais plus de toi, je savais que je te connaissais mais pas plus. J'ai été contraint de demander à mon frère plus de détails et il m'a dit que j'avais été ton sensei à l'école d'arme ?

-C'est exact

-Pourquoi m'a tu choisi ? C'est sa que je veux savoir.

-Eh bien comment l'expliquer, euh en faite je me rappelle que j'ai fait une réflexion à propos de l'utilisation des armes. A cette époque elles ne servaient, pour moi, qu'a apporté la mort, à ce moment là vous avez voulu dire quelque chose et finalement vous vous êtes repris.

Quand il a fallu que tous le monde choisissent un sensei, les autres ils avaient peur, ils disaient que je vous avais énervé et qu'il valait mieux prendre quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais qu'en j'ai croisé votre regard comme une force m'a pousser vers vous, je savais que c'est vous qui m'apporteriez des réponses et finalement je ne me suis pas trompée grâce à vous et à Naruto-dono j'ai compris qu'une arme n'est pas une mauvaise chose elle dépend de son utilisateur et qu'elle peut servir à protéger les gens.

-C'est donc sa, merci de m'avoir répondu

-Oh…eh bien de rien, je suis a votre disposition après tout

-Ne dis pas sa tu n'es pas un objet, et puis tu sais tu peux me tutoyer après tout nous avons presque le même âge et nous sommes amis non ?

-Amis ?

Elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds et resta figée sur place.

Un vent léger arriva et la fit éternuer

-Bon, tu devrais rentrer, tu vas prendre froid…Je vais te raccompagner

Elle répondit par un hochement de tête, et ils rentrèrent en silence.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard…

Gaara était dans son bureau, comme tous les jours à cette heure, en train de remplir des dossiers.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître sa sœur et toute son équipe :

-Bon t'as quoi comme mission à nous proposer aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour, je regarde, mission de rend A, aller au pays du riz, des espions d'Orochimaru ont été repéré…mais attend il manque une personne dans ton équipe…

-Oui, Matsuri a été hospitalisée ce Matin, elle a des poussées de fièvres assez impressionnantes

-Bien, dans ce cas je vais demander un peu d'aide à Konoha, je pense que sa devrai les intéresser.

-Bien+ frangin

Puis elle quitta le bureau.

_C'est donc sa, elle est malade, je me demande si je ne devrai pas y aller…Non, non sa ne sert à rien…Mais quand même, si sa se trouve c'est a cause de l'autre nuit…Nan quand même…Oh tant pis j'y vais j'en ai pas pour longtemps je prends juste quelques nouvelles et je m'en vais…ouais je vais faire sa_

Sur ce il ce leva et sortit précisant au passage à Baki qu'il reviendrait plus tard.

En arrivant à l'hôpital, il se demandait encor s'il devait y aller ou pas et finalement en arrivant devant l'accueil :

-Je peux vous aidez ? demanda l'infirmière, Oh pardon Kazekage-sama je n'avais pas vu que c'était vous ajouta t-elle en se levant pour s'incliner.

-Ce n'est rien…euh…je viens prendre des nouvelles d'une équipière de ma sœur

-Oh…vous parlez de Matsuri-San ? Pour être honnête son état empire d'heure en heure, sa fièvre et accompagner d'hallucination, d'après le docteur la nuit sera décisive.

-Puis-je voir quand même ?

-Oui, suivez moi, ne rester pas très longtemps.

-Merci

Il entra dans une chambre à peine éclairée, l'infirmière le laissa seul et referma la porte.

Il s'avança vers le lit, et comme pour vérifié que tous sa était bien réel il posa sa main sur le front de la malade en même temps que sur le sien :

-Tu es bouillante, dit-il

Matsuri ouvrit doucement un œil puis deux :

-Oh…un ange…vous êtes venus me chercher…c'est déjà l'heure…j'aurais cru vivre plus longtemps

-Enfin Matsuri qu'est ce que tu raconte, c'est moi Gaara

-Gaara-sama…c'est impossible…pourquoi il viendrait me voir…arrêter de me mentir…Je ne représente rien pour lui

-Matsuri, ajouta t-il dans un murmure, c'est bien moi pourtant

-Vous savez Gaara-sama, il est extraordinaire, un peu froid mais tellement gentil et si beau, je l'admire…et je …je l'aime

L'infirmière entra à ce moment précis :

-Les cinq minutes sont passée, il faut la laisser ce reposer.

-Vous ne lui direz pas, hein monsieur l'ange s'il vous plaît, il m'a dit que nous étions amis et je ne voudrais pas le perdre pour une stupide histoire de cœur…, lui dit-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte

-Ne t'en fais pas

Sur ce il sortit.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser, alors elle l'aimait c'était sa que Temari avait voulu lui dire avec son « Au faite fonce ta toute tes chances tu sais » mais lui qu'est ce qu'il était sensé faire.

Il rentra à son bureau mais n'avait pas la tête à travailler, les mots de Matsuri résonnait dans sa tête.

Soudain quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit : ce que lui avait dit Yashamaru a propos de l'amour.

A ce moment là il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

Le soir venu, comme quelques jours auparavant, il sortit mais cette fois ci ce dirigeât vers l'hôpital.

Deux visite dans une journée auraient semblées étranges alors il avait attendu la nuit.

Il trouva rapidement la chambre de Matsuri (décidément il aime bien aller ds lé chambre des filles lui) et libéra un peu de son sable afin qu'il rentre dans la dite chambre et lui ouvre la fenêtre.

Il se glissa sans faire de bruit à l'intérieur et s'approcha du lit de la jeune kunoichi.

Gaara baissa jusqu'à atteindre son oreille :

* * *

_A la voilà la coupure sadik que je voulais fer, merci a mon gouru qui m'a bien aidé a la faire_

_savouré bien paske C lavant dernié chap, le prochain sera cour je pense é cloturerat l'histoire_


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà enfin la fin de la fanfic ce n'est pas génial je sais mais bon j'ai fais ce que je pouvais.**

**Du coup il ne** **me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**

**Comme d'hab faites pas gaffe au faites d'orthographe parce que ça doit en être bourré.**

Chapitre5:

Gaara baissa jusqu'à atteindre son oreille :

-Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire, c'est la première fois que je ressens sa, mais ce que je sais c'est que moi aussi je t'aime Matsuri, chuchota t-il très simplement.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre pour partir il sentit quelque chose lui agripper le bras.

Matsuri lui tenait fermement le poignait mais elle était toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Il lui saisit la main, déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de ses doigt et la reposa sur le lit

_je peux bien me le permettre puisqu'elle ne le saura pas_

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant qu'il ne retourne à l'hôpital.

-Bonjour, je viens prendre des nouvelles de Matsuri, dit t-il à l'infirmière

-Oh, bonjour Kazekage-sama, et bien son état c'est grandement amélioré depuis votre dernière visite. Sa fièvre est tombée, elle à repris connaissance, elle pourra sortir bientôt.

-Parfait, puis-je lui rendre une petite visite

-Aller-y mais pas trop longtemps

Il se rendit dans la chambre.

-Bonjour Matsuri, on m'a dit que tu allais mieux

-Oh, bonjour Gaara-sama

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer, si tu ne le fais pas je vais finir par faire une retenue sur ton salaire, dit il en lui souriant (OUAAA Gaara souri C la fin du monde)

-oui

-Bien j'ai pu constater par moi-même que tu allais mieux donc je vais y aller

-Dite on se reverra ? demanda t-elle alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir

-On verra, mais je pense que ça peut se faire oui

Les jours passèrent, les semaines et Matsuri se demandait si Gaara n'avait pas dit ça simplement pour lui faire plaisir.

Alors quand elle eut enfin le jour de repos qu'elle attendait tant elle se rendit au bureau du Kazekage en espérant le voir quand il sortirait.

Quand finalement il se décida a sortir, l'après midi était déjà bien avancée. Elle cherchait encore ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire quand il vint à sa rencontre

-Matsuri, c'est toi, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Oui, bonjour, ben… euh… je vous je…

-Aller viens reste pas là

Elle le suivit tranquillement.

-J'allais justement m'entraîner, tu viens avec moi ?

-Oui.

-Bien, ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps.

Ils se rendirent donc dans un dès nombreux terrain d'entraînement de Suna.

Après quelques échanges de kunaï, ils passèrent aux choses sérieuses.

Environ deux heures plus tard, à bout de souffle.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin, à bout de souffle.

Matsuri commençait à fatigué et sans s'en rendre compte déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Gaara.

Celui-ci fût très surpris et ce demandait qu'est ce qu'il devait faire.

Au moment où il tourna la tête pour voir Matsuri une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser apparu. Mais quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent Matsuri se releva et commença à courir pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible.

Elle ne fit que quelques mètres avant qu'une barrière de sable ne l'empêche d'aller plus loin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh…ben…je…non tu…c'est-à-dire que…

-POURQUOI ? POURQUOI DES QUE J'AIME QUELQU'UN IL ME DETESTE ?

-…………..

-laisse tombé, oublie ce que je viens de dire, salut Il partit en libérant Matsuri

A peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il se sentit enserrer.

-Je ne te déteste pas au contraire, annonça une petite voix

-Pourquoi alors tu t'enfuis comme ça ?

-Je…je croyais…que…tu…ne…ressentais rien…pour moi, lâcha t-elle dans un sanglot

Il se retourna tranquillement et essuya les larmes qui ruisselait sur la joue de son aimée.

-Tu te trompe lourdement…Ajouta t-il avant de l'embrasser le plus langoureusement du monde.

* * *

Ils décidèrent, d'un commun accord, que leur relation devait rester discrète. Ainsi un jour Gaara vint attendre Matsuri, qui devait rentrer de mission, à la boutique de dangos. Quand elle arriva ils mangèrent rapidement puis Gaara lui saisit la main :

-Viens

-Où tu m'emmène ?

-Là où on sera tranquille.

Finalement, il l'emmena dans son bureau et ferma la porte à clé pour ne pas être déranger. C'était sans compter sur un importun.

En effet alors que nos deux amoureux étaient confortablement installer, après une petite gêne passagère ils commencèrent à s'embrasser et au bout de quelques minutes se retrouvèrent allonger l'un sur l'autre.

A cet instant précis la fenêtre s'ouvrit laissant rentrer le fameux gêneur

-Dit Gaara pourquoi t'à ferm……Oh…je vois…désolé

Et il sortit aussi vite qu'il était rentré.

_Y se débrouille bien le p'tit frère moi qui pensait qu'un jour il viendrait me demander des conseils…_

C'est comme sa que Kankuro appris que lorsqu'une porte est fermée cela signifie « ON NE RENTRE PAS ».

D'ailleurs le soir même, il se prit une bonne raclé par celui qu'il avait dérangé et il doit encore avoir le goût du sable dans la bouche…

**Owari da.**

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Hésiter pas s a dire ske vous en avez penér c'est tjr bien de savoir._

_Pi ben a la prochaine pr une nouvelle fic un peu moins nul j'espère._


End file.
